jsubsfandomcom-20200214-history
Japanese Subs Wiki
Welcome to the qop123 Japanese subs wiki! This is the collaboration wiki for qop123 supplied Japanese subs. Note: unless specified otherwise, the subs on this wiki are unfinished. You should be downloading the subs using the drama's thread on the '''d-addicts.com Subtitles page. This Japanese subs extraction is coordinated by qop123, and those who are interested in Japanese subs for other dramas, and can manage to shift times for CMs and check the subs with raw videos and upload them to Drama Addicts are welcome to send qop123 a private message. '''Finished subs must be uploaded to the thread relevant to the drama on d-addicts Subtitles subforum. Don't forget to change the wiki link so it points to the thread. Shows that already have handlers * Angel Bank: Angel Bank Japanese subs thread * Bloody Monday Season 2 : Bloody Monday Season 2 Japanese subs thread * Code Blue season 2: Code Blue season 2 Japanese subs thread * Hidarime Tantei EYE: Hidarime Tantei EYE Japanese subs thread * Magerarenai Onna: Magerarenai Onna Japanese subs thread * Massugu na Otoko: Massugu na Otoko Japanese subs thread * Ryoma Den: Ryoma Den Japanese subs thread * Tokujo Kabachi!!: Tokujo Kabachi!! Japanese subs thread * Tomehane: Tomehane Japanese subs thread * Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge Japanese subs thread Shows that do not have handlers The subs below are open for anyone to fix as they are unfinished. Upload finished subs to the d-addicts subtitles forum. Post finished subs in the "Unfinished Japanese subs (WORKS IN PROGRESS)" thread and copy contents from the other threads that have handlers. * Kimitachi ni Asu ha Nai: Unfinished Japanese subs (WORKS IN PROGRESS) thread * Salaryman Kintarou: Unfinished Japanese subs (WORKS IN PROGRESS) thread * Syukumei: Unfinished Japanese subs (WORKS IN PROGRESS) thread If you are having problems viewing the subs These Japanese subs are extracted from the original broadcast data with a program called "Caption2Ass_mod1". To display Japanese subs on Windows, East Asian Language needs to have been installed, and at the option of the player, a Japanese or Unicode font needs to be selected. (If you are using DirectVobSub filter to display subs, when you play a video with a sub, a green yellow appears at the right bottom corner of Windows. You can configure options from here. The Lucida Sans Unicode font can display subs whether they are in Japanese, Korean or Chinese, as long as the text encoding is in Unicode, and qop123 uses this Lucida Sans Unicode font, with the setting of Bold, 36.) The text encoding is in UTF-8. If UTF-8 doesn't work, sometimes changing it to UTF-16 solves the problem. These Japanese subs are free to use. You can use them to translate into another language, or can redistribute them in another place, or can do whatever you find useful, freely as you like. As many as Japanese subs are uploaded as far as possible, but future Japanese subs are not guaranteed. This work might stop anytime, though as much as it is hoped that it won't. How to time-shift subs video Time-shifting using aegisub Latest activity Category:Browse